needlessfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden's Seed
Eden's Seed (may also be called Seed of Eden '''or '''Apple of Eden) is a liquid formula/serum that contains the remains or genetic make-up of The Second. It was made using the remaining intact corpse (Torso, head and upper limbs) of the second after his mysterious death. It's true form is really akin to dark matter energy that is still present in the Second's cells. Only the Simeon company is able to freely create and distribute Eden's Seed. Later on Disk was able to analyze a sample of Eden's Seed and is now able to create it. The Adam Project See Adam Project for more information. It was one of the basis for the progression of the Adam Project. The Adam series clones must be able to absorb 100% of the formula. Though a rejection reaction previously occurred at around 97% for the previous batch of clones. This resulted in them exploding violently to bits and pieces. Only Adam Blade was able to absorb 100% of the formula without consequences and proceeded forward in the Project. Adam Arclight was only able to absorb 97-98% of the formula before experiencing a rejection reaction, which destroyed his right eye and heart. He was subsequently disposed of in a designated landfill site by the Adam Project. He was however still alive and used his Doppelganger fragment to assimilate various organic matter to survive. He made his way into the Adam Project headquarters, and subsequently absorbed the remains of The Second, making him complete and gaining the Positive Feedback version of the Zero Fragment. Subsequent intake of Eden's Seed would be pointless, as it is already present in 100% absorption in their bodies for the successes of the Adam Project. The limitation of their Fragment having to learn each Fragment power is due to the second's body being still human in nature, and therefore cannot fully access the dark matter energy within it. In effect being able only to display a portion of The Second's powers. Consuming the flesh of an Angel, however allows those of the Adam Project to receive the Fragment "The Almighty" rendering them Godlike, quite possibly surpassing even The Second. Uses One of it's uses is a stimulant for Needless or possible Needless. Those who are suspected of being a needless but have not demonstrated fully or have emerged yet, may be given Eden's Seed to increase the rate of emergence. For those who are already Needless being given Eden's Seed is noted to increase their Fragment's overall output or even surpass their previous limitation. In some cases it can also be used to instigate the development of a Stigmata. failure to develop a stigmata however is equivalent to death. Those with a Stigmata or high levels of Eden's Seed are capable of unleashing another mode/level of their fragment, as well as bodies as Needless. This is done by activating the Eden's Seed in their bodies usually involving the phrase "Eden's Seed Release." Consequences The use of Eden's Seed has it's downside. Although it can be used to power up Needless to an extent. Too high exposure levels to Eden's Seed may lead to death for mid-level Needless fragments. Those who are Stigmata bearers or Products of the Adam or Eve Project are the only known individuals who can intake high level's of the Eden's Seed without consequences. Individuals in the Black Spot contains minute levels of Eden's Seed in their bodies. An increase in those levels, however small will be fatal to non-Needless. Category:Objects Category:Adam Project